


So Get This?!?!?

by AvaBoo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, based off a tumblr post, homophobic ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaBoo/pseuds/AvaBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by that 'homophobic ghost' tumblr post. Sadly I can't find who the URL of the person who originally came up with the idea, (but if you know it please tell me so I can give credit where credit is due.) Also Sam is such a fucker and I love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Get This?!?!?

“But get this-” Sam said, leaning forward in his chair, “the ghost has only been going after gay people; so why did it go after you and Cas…?”

“Shut up Sam!” Dean growled from the seat across from him, snapping his laptop shut.

“Wait,” Sam started, “are you and Cas g-”

“SAMMY! Dude! You know I’m not gay. I like chicks man! Remember?! Or did you just forget the last 30 years our lives!” 

“Yeah Dean I know but the ghost-”

“SO MAYBE THE GHOST DOESN’T ONLY GO AFTER GAY PEOPLE! HUH!? EVER THINK OF THAT; SMARTASS?!

“Woah, ok Dean fine. No need to get so defensive.” Sam said while throwing his hands up in defeat.

“I’M NO-” 

The small sound of Cas clearing his throat made Sam and Dean sharply turn their heads toward him. Cas stood up from the motel bed and walked over to the brothers. 

“I think I know why the ghost went after us.” Cas began. 

“Cas…” Dean shot him a wary look but let him continue.

“I believe it has something to do with the fact that, as a celestial being, I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation; and though I do not traditionally feel any sexual desire, in the ghosts limited view it could have mistaken me for someone who is gay. That could be why it went after us.”

“SEE SAMMY!”

“Ok Cas,” Sam said slowly, trying to phase his words so he didn’t step on a ‘Dean landmine’, “but… then why did it go after Dean?”

Cas shot a quick look at Dean and shrugged his shoulders slightly, Dean raised his eyebrows at him expectantly; none of which went unnoticed by Sam.

“I…Uh…believe that we were in close proximity at the time.” Cas’s eyes flicked to the floor. 

“But Cas,” Sam looked at Cas then back at Dean, “didn’t we all spilt up? I thought we all agreed to each go to different parts of the building…”

“We did! But then Cas and I bumped into each other again, and then you know the rest.”

“But Dean,” Sam’s voice rose to a more frustrated tone, “how could you have bumped into each other?! I have the blueprints of the building right here!” Sam dug up the blueprints from the pile papers on the table, he set them down in front of him and smoothed them out. “See!,” He said, running his finger swiftly and pointedly over three distinct and unconnected corridors, “How could you have ‘bumped into each other’ when we were all separated until the green room!”

“Uh.. we .. uh,” Dean sputtered, “I heard a noise and went over to see if Cas was okay.”

“But Dean that doesn’t make sense becau-”

“Dean and I were--”

“CAS SHUT UP WE TALKED ABOUT THIS!” Dean’s cheeks were flushing pink.

“I’m sorry Dean but I just thin-”

“CAS! NO! You don’t think! Just stop talking!”

“Dean, I think we should just tell Sam.” 

“Yeah Dean. You should just tell me what happened. Ya know, just so we can get the story straight.” Sam was now suppressing a smirk. “Or maybe straight wasn’t the word I should have used…”

“Sam; if you would allow me to elaborate-”

“No its ok Cas. I want to see what Dean has to say.”

Dean shot Cas a helpless look, then he looked back at Sam.

“Come on Sammy, really dude?!”

“Yeah Dean, come on, out with it” Sam said while taking a sip of his beer.

Dean looked at Cas again, who in turn just stared at the carpet. 

“Sam can you just drop it! You’re such a child!” 

“Ok but that still doesn’t explain....”

“OK FINE! CasandIweremakingoutshutthefuckupSam.”

“Sorry Dean, but could you speak up, I couldn’t quite hear you…”

Cas moved his eyes up from the carpet and gave Sam a disapproving glare, complete with a small disappointed head shake.

“Sam… come on man…. Can we just drop it?” Dean rasped. He was picking at his laptop case, and he actually sounded a little… choked up? Okay, Maybe Sam had taken it a bit too far.

“Ok Dean, I’m sorry, look, lets just go find Robert E. Lee or whatever and burn him to crisp.” 

“Yeah ok Sammy.” Dean nonchalantly scrubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands and opened his laptop back up.

“I’ll go see if any graves have a strong amount of EMF.” Cas stated. 

Dean bobbed his head as a form of goodbye without looking up, Sam gave Cas a small wave which he returned with tiny smile, just a tug at a corners of his mouth. Cas placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder a remarked, “I will be shortly.” He gave Dean’s shoulder a light squeeze and with the flap of invisible wings, he was gone. Dean blushed behind his computer screen, Sam just snorted at his brother and got back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the worst thing I have ever written. Maybe not. Well, I'll just wait and see what you guys think.


End file.
